El camino del odio
by Lews Terin
Summary: Universo alterno. Harry es un niño y el maltrato de sus tíos tiene consecuencias. NO slash.


**Disclaimer: Todo lo que reconozcan pertenece a J. K. Rowling, lo que no, me pertenece a mi.**

_**Capítulo 1: Se cierra una rejilla y se abre un ventanal.**_

Estaba jugando, con todos sus amigos, le habían dejado invitarles para que pasaran toda la tarde juntos divirtiéndose. Un día es un día había dicho su tía cuando él le había pedido permiso.

Y mientras su primo jugaba y se divertía, él cortaba el césped con una hoz, para evitar gastar gasolina innecesariamente, o al menos eso le había dicho su tío. Pero sabía que eso era mentira, sabía que a él siempre había que ponerle las cosas más difíciles, mientras que a su primo había que dárselo todo hecho. Sabía que las cosas eran así. Siempre, desde que tenía memoria, había hecho ese tipo de cosas por lo que no era algo a lo que no estuviera acostumbrado. Alguna vez había oído a escondidas decir a sus tíos que él era especial, por lo que él pensaba que el tener que trabajar, hacer todas o la mayoría de tareas, y recibir gritos por cualquier insignificante motivo significaba ser especial.

Una vez en el colegio, su profesora de lengua había dicho que las palabras podían tener más de un significado, eso eran palabras polisémicas. Esa era una de sus cualidades, nunca olvidaba nada si le había prestado atención.

Desde que era pequeño y tenía que hacer todo lo posible por que la vida de sus familiares fuera lo más cómoda y placentera posible, les odiaba, y un día como ese hace unos años lo entendió, especial era una palabra polisémica, también significaba odiar.

Levantó la cabeza al notar que su primo abría la ventana. Le parecía extraño que lo hiciera, Dudley nunca movería un dedo a no ser que fuera necesario o le causara diversión. Cuando los amigos de su primo llegaron a la ventana lo entendió, lo había hecho por el segundo motivo.

Empezaron a lanzarle todo tipo de cosas mientras se reían de él, pequeñas cajas de madera, botellas, una Biblia. Él esquivaba todo, mientras los amigos de su primo se turnaban para lanzarle cosas, cuando se tropezó cayendo al suelo y un diccionario se chocó contra su pecho. Nunca había cogido ninguno, sí que los había visto, todos sus compañeros de clase tenían uno, pero no él, al igual que gastar gasolina era innecesario, también lo era comprarle un diccionario. Lo puso a la altura de sus ojos mientras seguía recibiendo golpes que nada le importaban, estaba sorprendido observando el significado de una de las palabras que venían en la página del diccionario por la cual se había abierto casualmente. Esa palabra era "especial", y descubrió que no le trataban como lo hacían por ser especial, si no que era especial por como le trataban.

Pasó la página y sus ojos se posaron en otra palabra, esa palabra era "exterminar". Desde aquel momento ese diccionario que se guardó sin que nadie se diera cuenta fue lo único que consideró como incuestionable.

Con un constante maltrato hacia él, así pasaron los años, también pasaron con odio, mucho odio. Su tío le pegaba, odio. Su tía le gritaba, odio. Su primo se burlaba, odio, odio, más odio… y luego… venganza, pero todavía no, a pesar de todo no podía vengarse, solo tenía 11 años, era demasiado débil, demasiado insignificante.

Necesitaba poder y un extraño giro de los acontecimientos le iba a facilitar el conseguirlo.

_**FLASH BACK**_

Esa mañana había madrugado más de lo normal y se había encontrado con el cartero. Sus tíos siempre le mandaban coger la correspondencia, sin esperar a que se lo mandaran luego fue a coger las cartas.

Abrió la puerta con cuidado, solo le gustaba una clase de problemas, los que le hacían pensar, si despertaba a sus tíos los problemas que tendría no entrarían dentro de esa clasificación. Esquivó la bici de su primo con un salto, y llegó hasta el buzón. Cogió las cartas, eran cuatro. Empezó a caminar para volver a su casa.

- Propaganda…, el banco…, más propaganda…, Hogwarts. Que diablos es Hogwarts?.- Echó una mirada al destinatario: _Señor H. Potter Alacena Debajo de la Escalera Privet Drive, 4 Little Whinging Surrey._ Tan sorprendido estaba que se tropezó con la bici de su primo y cayó. Se levantó dejó el resto de cartas encima de la mesa de la cocina y se fue a su alacena, allí abrió la carta:

COLEGIO HOGWARTS DE MAGIA

_Director: Albus Dumbledore_

_(Orden de Merlín, Primera Clase, _

_Gran Hechicero, Jefe de Magos,_

_Jefe Supremo, Confederación _

_Internacional de Magos)._

_Querido señor Potter:_

_Tenemos el placer de informarle de que dispone de una plaza en el Colegio Hogwarts de Magia. Por favor, observe la lista del equipo y los libros necesarios._

_Las clases comienzan el 1 de septiembre. Esperamos su lechuza antes del 31 de julio._

_Muy cordialmente, Minerva McGonagall_

_Directora adjunta_

_**FIN FLASH BACK**_

Solo había un problema, de donde sacaba una lechuza?, además para que querían esas personas que les enviara una lechuza? Y como lo haría para enviársela?. Era tan absurdo que nadie habría osado pensar que eso sería una mentira convincente.

Solo se le ocurría una cosa, visitar a la única persona que conocía que le gustaban los animales, aparte de su tía Marge claro, a esa también la odiaba.

Al principio no se había percatado de ello, pero tenía otro problema. Los materiales que le pedían no eran muy comunes, aunque en alguna tienda de antigüedades pudiera encontrar un caldero de peltre, donde diablos iba a conseguir una varita mágica y los libros de magia?

Alguien bajaba las escaleras, seguramente su tía. Su tío y su primo seguirían durmiendo hasta que se les llamara a desayunar, sin esperar a que le llamaran salió de la alacena para ayudar a su tía con el desayuno. Sin intercambiarse ni una sola palabra empezaron a preparar el desayuno de todos los sábados, huevos fritos y bacón.

Cuando estaba poniendo la mesa se le cayó uno de los cubiertos, su tía le empezó a gritar llamándolo desde inútil hasta idiota pasando por desgraciado. No le gustaba que le gritasen, los insultos le daban igual dejaban de afectarle en cuanto imaginaba a su tía siendo torturada, pero a él le gustaba el silencio, los chillidos eran molestos muy molestos, en realidad odiaba el ruido estridente.

Le dirigió una mirada fría a su tía que la hizo callar, lavó el cubierto y volvió a ponerlo en la mesa. Desde hace unos años cada vez que le gritaban e insultaban incluso le pegaban, había dejado de protestar, intentar justificarse y de defenderse verbalmente solo respondía a todas las ofensas con una mirada que mostraba todo el rencor y toda la ira que sentía, muchas veces no podía evitarlo y le salía una siniestra y macabra sonrisa incomprensible para los demás, una sonrisa que llenaba el cuerpo de un vasto miedo a quienes la observaban.

Siempre que eso pasaba le ignoraban por el resto del día, puede que sus tíos pensaran que era un enfado transitorio, que se le olvidaría. Eran unos idiotas a él no se le olvidaba nada, tenía una memoria prodigiosa que no dejaba que nada escapara a su control.

Su tía subió a despertar a los dos orangutanes de la casa, cuando llegaron a la cocina con paso lento e inseguro él ya había acabado su extremadamente pequeña ración de desayuno.

- Me voy a casa de la señora Figg, me pidió que fuera hoy a su casa para contarme una aburrida historia de sus estúpidos gatos.

- Me da igual que no te gusten sus historias, es una señora mayor y necesita compañía, quédate con ella hasta que se canse de hablar.

Resoplando con un fingido fastidio salió de la casa. Sus tíos eran increíblemente manipulables, bastaba que dijera que no le gustaba hacer algo, para que le ordenaran hacerlo, solo se libraba si les enviaba esa sonrisa siniestra y macabra que tanto les asustaba.

Llamó dos veces al timbre de la puerta y espero a que la señora Figg le abriera la puerta, acompañada de dos de sus gatos.

- Hola Harry muchacho, pasa no te cortes, como si estuvieras en tu casa ya sabes.

- Gracias señora Figg, he venido porque quería hacerle unas preguntas.- Dijo Harry con fingida amabilidad sentándose en un sofá lleno de gatos.

- Pregunta sin miedo, si se la respuesta te la diré, estate seguro.

- Sabes donde puedo encontrar una lechuza?, como te gustan mucho los animales pensé que igual sabías de algún sitio.

La Sra. Figg sonrió ante la pregunta del joven, y ante su sorpresa le preguntó.

- Has recibido una carta de Hogwarts?

Harry abrió los ojos descomunalmente, de todas las respuestas posibles, nunca se imaginó escuchar aquella.

- Sí,… como sabes de Hogwarts?

- Soy una squib.

- Que es eso de squib?- Preguntó extrañado Harry.

- Un squib es alguien nacido en una familia de magos, pero que no tiene poderes mágicos.

- Entonces todo lo de la carta era verdad.- Murmuró más para si mismo que para su vecina.

- Sí, la verdad es que el tiempo pasa muy rápido, no me acordaba que este año empezabas Hogwarts.

- Como que no se acordaba?, acaso ya lo sabía?.

- Claro, tus padres eran magos Harry, pero es mejor que otra persona te hable de ellos, yo no se gran cosa y no querrás quedarte con la historia a medias.

- Está bien, pero y la lechuza?, todavía no me has contestado.

- No tengo una lechuza a mano, pero me dejas ver la carta?

Harry le dio la carta sin preguntar, la había guardado en un bolsillo de los pantalones, no podía dejar la carta en la alacena, su tía podría encontrarla y entonces si que se armaría la grande.

- Aquí dice que esperan tu lechuza antes del 31, si no la envías te vendrán a buscar el día de tu cumpleaños. Solo tienes que esperar. Saben tus tíos que has recibido la carta?

- No, ni pienso decírselo, ya se enterarán cuando vengan a buscarme.

- Si, entiendo, espera aquí un momento.

Las cosas le estaban resultando más fáciles de lo que parecían en un principio, de hecho los problemas se le estaban resolviendo solos, cuando vinieran a buscarle ya preguntaría donde tenía que conseguir todos los materiales. La Sra. Figg volvía con un conocido gran álbum de fotos.

_Ni siquiera hoy me voy a librar de esta tortura? En fin, por lo menos he sacado algo en claro_.

Harry ponía una sonrisa forzada mientras su vecina le empezaba a enseñar fotografías de sus gatos, agregando tediosos comentarios.


End file.
